


调情逊手

by NdebeleSmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:37:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NdebeleSmith/pseuds/NdebeleSmith
Summary: 调情逊手德拉科在调情高手布雷斯和潘西的指导下找每个人（其实只有哈利·波特）练习调情的沙雕故事，原著设定六年级。





	调情逊手

-

  * **「论调情之于伪君子的重要性」**




        成为上流社会人士需要几样东西：钱，权力和迷人风度。而塑造迷人风度所需要的技能包括且不限于： **学会面不改色地一掷千金、学会和同性扯淡，和异性调情** （这是最重要的三条）。这些规则德拉科·马尔福在他十四岁时已经了然洞悉，并意识到大部分达到以上标准的上流社会人士基本都可与面目端庄的伪君子可以画上等号（典型代表：他的老爸）。但他同时也下定决心，要混为一个与他老爸相同的合格上流伪君子，面目端庄，富甲一方。所以他苦心钻研，誓要学会属于上流人士的一切无聊特长与品质。

        到目前为止，他已经成功达到了不少要求：例如，通过他两年来孜孜不倦的斗争，他的零用钱成功涨到了三百加隆每个月（所以他现在有了钱）；他当上了斯莱特林的级长（所以他有了权力）；他和他的狐朋狗友们学会了花样繁多的赌博游戏（所以他拥有了面不改色一掷千金的装逼本领）；他还可以轻而易举和任何一个纯血男巫师聊上半小时的魁地奇和魔法部最新政策（所以他学会了和同性扯淡）。但仍然有个巨大的挑战面对着他——那就是和异性调情的本事他还没有学会。

        这可绝对不行。缺少了这个，他的社交技能就无法满点，他就无法自在周旋于各色风月场合（as you know，风月场合这种地方最适合上流社会伪君子们展现他们的超凡魅力）。德拉科·马尔福平生最大梦想就是把自己打造成一个百无一用的精致废物，但是现在他在成为废物的最后一步上遭遇了坎坷。 **不会调情的上流社会伪君子如同没加双倍巧克力酱的甜甜圈、没加冰且零卡路里的可乐** ——没有灵魂，无法招人喜爱——这可以算得上是致命创伤。

        因此德拉科急于练习调情。六年级开学前的暑假，在格林格拉斯家给几个斯莱特林孩子举办的开学舞会上，他试图用格林格拉斯家的小女儿阿斯托利亚来进行试验。当时舞会气氛浓烈，衣香鬓影与美酒一同烘托暧昧情调。他拿着香槟杯款款深情注视那女孩，手指伸入女孩的金色卷发之中。

        “你的头发真黄，德拉科诚恳赞美道，简直就像一块正在融化的黄油。等等，不，更像费尔奇的那只猫——你见过吗？它也是黄色毛的。”

        于是他被浇了一头香槟。人人都说格林格拉斯家的小女儿是脾气最好的，但德拉科那天识破了这个谎言。上流社会充满谎言，德拉科对这条真理的认识再次加深了十分。

        在去学校的特快列车上，他听潘西说起新来的斯拉格霍恩教授会组建一个俱乐部。「俱乐部」加上「斯莱特林的教授」这两个词语让德拉科兴奋起来。众所周知，拥有奇怪入会标准的俱乐部是上流社会的又一重要标志，哪怕这个俱乐部叫做鼻涕虫也无所谓。于是德拉科决定，无论如何也要拿到斯拉格霍恩的俱乐部邀请函，并且在这个俱乐部中大搞社交，专注练习调情，成为无与伦比的俱乐部之王。

        但是他失败了。那天他兴致勃勃地走向斯拉格霍恩的包厢，想和那老头攀谈一番，但是半路上他就遇到了哈利·波特，而且那家伙手里拿着一张精致的函笺。「斯拉格霍恩诚邀波特先生来鄙俱乐部参加友情茶会」，德拉科的视力在遇到与波特相关的事体时通常会变得不可思议的好，所以他看到了这行字。接着，他看到了波特的朋友大门牙、韦斯莱家的小母鼬、甚至还有布雷斯·扎比尼——他们人人手中都拿着一张同样的函笺，正依次走入斯拉格霍恩的包厢。

        他愣在那里，感觉到自己像一个把大吼大叫的曼德拉草带入图书馆的傻子：非常不合时宜、非常蠢。波特注意到了他，并且波特肯定也注意到了他空荡荡的双手，因为波特对他露出了一个邪恶的、充满嘲讽的微笑。等到所有人都走入那包厢后，波特朝他走了过来：

        “没有收到请柬吗？马尔福？还是你把它弄丢了？”

        “我只是路过去找列车上的食品车而已！我才不想去一个被泥巴种和穷鬼占领的俱乐部呢！”

        德拉科恶狠狠地回答。

        “要甘草棒吗？亲爱的？还是来点巧克力蛙？”

        推着食品车的女巫的声音在德拉科身后响起来。

        波特露出了意有所指的表情。

        “看来你路过食品车的时候眼睛出现了点问题嘛。”

        “闭嘴！”

        德拉科又气又恼、转身离开了斯拉格霍恩的包厢，在食品车旁边他停下脚步，充满愤怒地买下了一个巧克力蛙，并且一口吃掉了那青蛙的脑袋。他重新坐回车厢，大嚼着巧克力，想象那是波特、布雷斯、以及一切收到鼻涕虫俱乐部请柬的混账们的脑袋，最后那些混账们都消失了，只剩下波特还在黏糊糊的巧克力酱里转来转去。

 

 

  * **「布雷斯的调情知识课堂」**




        “调情，”潘西靠在一张桌子前，冲他伸出十只涂得红红的手指，像一条吐着信子的蛇，或者是别的什么玩意儿——“首先，你要学会说情话。”

        “情话？”德拉科重复了一遍这个词。

        “没错。”潘西的手指转向布雷斯。

        “搭个伴儿，扎比尼。”

        于是布雷斯从善如流地站起来，上前一步搂住了潘西的腰，目光深情款款（装的）。

        “第一种情话的套路方式，”潘西伸手撘住了布雷斯的脑袋，“就是 **比喻** 。”

        “比喻，分为本体和喻体——而一句完美而不落俗套的情话的构成要素就是，尽可能地让本体和喻体 **风马牛不相及** 。”

        潘西谆谆教诲。

        布雷斯接话：“比如，如果我赞美潘西，「你真美，像一朵盛开的玫瑰」，这就很俗气，因为女孩子像花，这是有个脑子的人就会知道的事（我就不这么觉得。德拉科抗议）但是如果我说，「你真美，像漫长的、金色的十月份的晴天」，就好多了——”

        “漫长的、金色的十月份晴天是什么东西？”

        德拉科皱着眉问道。

        “鬼知道那是什么玩意儿。”潘西放开搂着布雷斯的手臂，“听起来很好听就足够了，你学会了吗？”

        “大概吧。”德拉科耸了耸肩膀。“比喻，我记下了，还有别的什么吗？”

        “你需要先练习这个，德拉科，然后我才能接着教你。现在——”

        潘西一屁股坐到德拉科面前。

        “用十句不同的比喻来赞美我。”

        德拉科感到紧张了，他手里握着笔记本，不自然地咳嗽起来。

        “咳，你真美，美得像……坩埚冒出的白色蒸汽。”

        “你真美，美得像……魁地奇场上飞来飞去的游走球。”

        “你真美，美得像……”

        “闭嘴吧！”

        潘西突然闭上了眼睛，显露出痛苦的神色。

        “我真的那么不堪吗？扎比尼？”

        **“你像圣诞节的雪花那么可爱，亲爱的。”**

        潘西长长地舒了一口气：

        “你得去找个练习对象，德拉科。”

        “你不就是吗？”

        “我不是，”潘西微笑着说，“你得找个你讨厌的人做练习对象。”

        “为什么？”

        “因为这个练习对象很可能会被你气死，我还想长命百岁。”

        德拉科茫然地坐在那儿片刻——为什么潘西在生气？魔药课坩埚里散发出的白色蒸汽和魁地奇球场上的游走球，这些都是多么令人振奋的好东西啊！前一个说明他的魔药熬制情况很好，后一个说明游走球正在空中飞来飞去而不是正在他脑子上砸坑。而且这两样东西绝对和潘西风马牛不相及。

        他明明达到了情话的两个要求，为什么潘西说他的调情对象会被气死？

        “随便选个什么人，德拉科。但我出于对本院同学的爱护求你不要选斯莱特林的女孩。”

        于是德拉科暂时放下对原因的深层剖析，脑子开始疯狂转动，突然间，他感觉自己的嘴里好像被塞满了巧克力糖浆，然后他想到了一个家伙——他最最最最讨厌的、被气死最好的——

**“哈利·波特！”**

        潘西和布雷斯互相对视了一眼。

        “我衷心为波特感到难过，真的，扎比尼，我头一次这么同情一个格兰芬多。”

        “谁不是呢，我的雪花小姑娘。”

        -

         **情话要运用比喻。比喻。风马牛不相及的比喻。**

**记得和你的调情对象保持目光接触。**

        德拉科拿着他的笔记本走进了魔药课堂。

        这节课他们和格兰芬多一起上。

        于是他站在那儿，四下寻找波特的身影。

        但是波特没出现。

        斯拉格霍恩那个老胖子过来拍他肩膀：

        “嘿，小伙子，怎么不去找个地方坐下呢？你是第一次来上课吗？”

        “我——”

        这时候教室的门被冲开了，哈利·波特和他的红毛朋友冒冒失失地闯了进来。

        “看看这是谁！”

        斯拉格霍恩立刻忘记了德拉科，他像只黏稠挪动着的鼻涕虫，亲亲热热地靠到了波特身边。

        “哈利！我的孩子！我刚刚还在想，你怎么可能不选这门课呢——”

        “我迟到了，先生，不好意思。”

        波特推着他那副蠢到家的眼镜说。

        斯拉格霍恩是个老蠢蛋。德拉科心里想，他招呼波特的方式活像个招徕顾客的老鸨。

        “没关系，没关系，找个位置坐下吧！”

        于是波特和韦斯莱向教室后排的空座位走来，德拉科立刻跟上他们的脚步。

        波特选定了最后一排靠角落的两个位置，他刚把书包放到桌上，德拉科就推开了韦斯莱，大摇大摆地坐到了波特的左边。

        “你在干吗？！”

        “你在干吗？！”

        波特和红毛同时对他大叫起来。

        “我在上课。”德拉科耸了耸肩，“我坐在这儿上课，有什么不可以吗？”

        韦斯莱看起来要挥拳头了，但是波特拦住了他。

        “别理他，罗恩，让他坐这儿算了，这可是斯莱特林老师的课。”

        韦斯莱气哄哄地走开了，德拉科露出了一个心满意足的微笑。他从口袋里掏出那个笔记本，翻开了第一页——

         **比喻。风马牛不相及的比喻。**

**和你的调情对象保持目光接触。**

        他转过脸去，准备开始他的调情练习。波特正在低头收拾他乱糟糟的书包，鸡窝一样的头发四处支棱着。这幅样子让德拉科突然想到了他的猫头鹰，唔，波特的头发就像他的猫头鹰生气时炸开的羽毛一样乱七八糟。

        这是个比喻句！

        德拉科迅速把它记到本子上去。

        他又看了一眼波特，他知道他现在该开始练习了。他得和波特进行目光对视，然后他要念出他笔记本上的比喻句。可是波特根本不看他一眼，这有点儿费事。德拉科以不易察觉的动作向波特靠近，然后推了推那家伙的胳膊肘。

        “你干吗，马尔福？”

        波特猛地转过脸来、警觉地瞪着他。

        “咳咳。”

        德拉科清了清嗓子。练习，练习而已，德拉科对自己说。

        Practice makes perfect，永远得记住这句话。

        于是他注视着波特的眼睛，开始他的调情练习。

        “——你真、真美，你看起来就像一只生气的猫、猫头鹰。”

        真奇怪，波特的眼睛里全是厌恶，可是却在闪闪发亮。于是德拉科甫一开口就变得结结巴巴，当他说出「美」这个字眼时，波特非常明显地打了个寒颤。

        “你——发烧吗？”

        “没有。”

        “那你在发什么病？”

        波特又狠狠地瞪了他一眼：

        “你今天要干吗？别出心裁地嘲笑我的头发？”

        “我没有！”德拉科赶紧撇清。

        拜托，他刚刚在赞美他哎，为什么波特会是这种反应？

        于是德拉科看向自己的笔记本，那里写着他的备用计划。Plan B。

        他再次戳了戳波特的手肘，波特再一次猛地转过脸来。

        “你到底想干吗？”

        波特不耐烦地问道。

        又一次，德拉科盯住了波特的眼睛。

        “你的眼睛真美。”德拉科尽量让自己不要脸红、不要结巴，毕竟对着波特说出这种话太恶心了。“美的就像 **腌癞蛤蟆** 。”

        “操你妈！”

        波特这次的反应更激烈了，他狠狠地推了德拉科一把。“你是不是专门坐到这儿来找我茬的？我告诉你，你再瞎嚷嚷一句，我就对你施恶咒了！”

        靠。德拉科识时务地闭上了嘴，波特转过脸去，不再理他，于是他掏出藏在袖子里的笔记本，躲在课桌的角落里迅速地写下第一次调情练习的结果：

         **「比喻式情话的调情方法对该名调情对象（注：特指哈利·波特）显然并无用处。」**

        -

        “你不适合用比喻句说情话，德拉科。”

        潘西和布雷斯同时冲对方点了点头，肯定了这个结论 。

        “我知道这个了，多谢你们。”德拉科气鼓鼓地回答到。“现在，教给我别的招，求求你们别再让我对着波特说什么「你很美」之类的屁话了，我都要吐了。”

        布雷斯托着下巴沉思片刻：“那么，欲扬先抑的情话如何？”

        德拉科费力咀嚼着这个词语， **「欲扬先抑」** ，这是什么词儿？

        潘西眼睛一亮：“对！这个好！非常适合德拉科这种脑子不好使、嘴又很欠的人。”

        德拉科：“……”

        德拉科：“举个例子，拜托。”

        “「欲扬先抑」，”布雷斯煞有其事地点点头，“它的好处就在于，不管你前一句话说了什么狗屁，只要你在最后一句加上「但是，我非常喜欢你」或者「但是，你仍然让我动心」之类的屁话，就足以让对方心神荡漾，比如，潘西，你愚蠢轻佻、头脑空虚，势利庸俗，我知道你是个二流货色——

        “然而我爱你，我爱你的缺点和你整个的人，你的缺点也让我心动不已。”

        “好示范，扎比尼。”

        德拉科感到不可思议，布雷斯什么都没做，他只是尖锐地指出了潘西低俗的本质而已，为什么这种话会让女孩心动？

        “重点在最后，德拉科，你一定要和调情对象说明，你喜欢她。”

        “或者他。”潘西及时补充。

        “如果可能的话，”布雷斯接着说，“你还可以说点 **「渴望和对方一起度过的生活」** 之类的东西，比如这样：潘西，我每次看到你，就想和你一起坐在火炉边读诗，和你一起看黑湖的水结成冰，看猫头鹰们在星空下飞翔。我想和你做许多事，你可不可以给我一个机会？”

        喔，潘西突然脸红了（这可真难得）——

        “你说得我快要真的心动了，扎比尼。”

        布雷斯乘胜追击：“还有这种，德拉科，和「欲扬先抑」有异曲同工之妙的，不过换成贬低你自己。比如：潘西，一想到「我喜欢你」这件事，我就深感自己平凡而丑陋，简直不配喜欢你这么可爱的人。”

        这下潘西开始捂胸口了，她扭来扭去，简直就是一条蛇（还是刚刚冬眠醒，神志不清的那种）。德拉科刻薄地想着这个，但他还是在笔记本上记下了这几条：

**「指出对方的缺点」**

**「说想和对方一起做的事」**

**「虚伪地谩骂自己」**

        “还有什么吗？”德拉科看向布雷斯。

        布雷斯转了转眼睛。

        “还有这个！”他突然嚷嚷起来——“我的必杀武器！”

        他站起来，握住了潘西的一只手：

        “潘西，无论你爱不爱我，这都不要紧。我在世上最大的愿望，就是希望你快乐，无论这快乐是不是由我带给你的。如果我有幸，我愿意把自己所有都给你，我的爱意足以填满十个世纪的火焰，歌曲和勇气。但如果我没有这个荣幸，我也愿意看到别的人带给你幸福——于我而言，你快乐就是最要紧的事。”

        “停止！”

        “停止！”

        潘西和德拉科都大叫起来。潘西开始捂嘴了，她看起来快要哭了：

        “你真的是一等一的调情高手，布雷斯·扎比尼，我快要爱上你了。”

        布雷斯咧嘴笑起来，他重新懒洋洋地坐回到沙发上、翘起了二郎腿：“看到了吗？德拉科？ **「告诉对方你爱他爱到愿意祝福他和别人在一起」** ，这种东西没人拒绝得了，哪怕对方是哈利·波特，都要被你撩拨得泪眼汪汪——”

        德拉科若有所思地在笔记本上抄写了起来，但是潘西突然跑向了公共休息室的门，「哗啦」一声把门打开，跑了出去，又「砰」地把门关上。

        “她怎么了？”德拉科头也不抬地问道。

        布雷斯·扎比尼坐直了身体，搭在另一条腿上的腿放下来。他脊背挺直，看向那扇被潘西刚刚摔上的门， 收起了刚刚戏谑的、玩世不恭的笑容。

 

 

  * **「霍格沃茨最惨调情事件」**




        前一秒，波特的手还揣在他的口袋里，但下一秒，就变成了拳头砸向了德拉科的脸。这一切发生得太突然了，德拉科甚至在看到波特的拳头朝他的脸一寸一寸靠近时还没反应过来要躲开。

        「砰。」

        于是现在他拥有了一个不停流血的鼻子。

        起因要从半个小时前说起。

        当时德拉科手里握着他的「调情笔记本」，尾随波特从格兰芬多塔走进了魁地奇球场更衣室。今天不是格兰芬多球队的训练日，所以只有波特一个人呆在那儿。德拉科觉得这是个绝妙时机，于是当波特在换裤子时，他眼疾手快地溜了进去并且关上了更衣室的门。

        梅林保佑，他的调情练习现场可不希望被别的蠢货参观到。尤其是在调情练习对象是哈利·波特的时候。

        “嘿，波特。”德拉科礼貌地打了个招呼。

        于是哈利·波特弯腰穿裤子的动作僵在了那儿。

        紧接着，波特急急忙忙地套上了他的球衣，然后跌跌撞撞地转过身来，和德拉科的目光相遇了。

        “你、你在这儿干吗？”

        波特的眼睛乱转，看起来非常慌张。

        德拉科努力去回想他笔记本上的东西，第一条，什么来着，对了， **「指出对方的缺点」** 。

        “波特，”德拉科站直了身子，眼睛盯着波特的眼睛——“你有很多毛病，比如说，你的头发很糟，你的视力很差，你瘦骨嶙峋，一点儿肌肉都没有。而且你的魔药做的很烂，天文学也很一般。你交朋友的品味更是烂到让人发指——”

        波特开始发抖了，他咬着牙，脸涨得通红：

        “你什么意思？马尔福？”

        不要怕，不要怕。德拉科对自己说， **「欲扬先抑」** ，他马上就要说到「扬」的部分了——

        但是他没来得及说出来，因为波特已经扑了过来，拳头像风一样砸向了他。

        接着他就回到了刚才叙述的开头，拥有了一个流血的鼻子。

        “不要来没事找事！”

        波特恶狠狠地对他说。

        “另外——不要随便在没打招呼的情况下进别人的更衣室，你这种行为很无耻，活像个死基佬变态。”

        德拉科捂着鼻子，血热湍湍地从他鼻孔中流出来，他不得不仰着头接着说话。波特刚刚说他是个 **「死基佬」** ，这个词让他有一点迷惑——这词儿究竟是什么意思？但他顾不上去纠缠这个，他的调情笔记本上还有三条没使用呢！有什么来着？对了， **「说想和对方一起做的事」** ，他盘算着这个。

        就在德拉科准备开口时，他突然发现仰头视角下的波特长得有点奇怪，被牙齿咬着的红色的嘴唇似乎变得格外显眼。简直像蜂蜜公爵店的草莓布丁似的，德拉科想。

        哇喔，这是个比喻句。

         **“你的嘴唇像蜂蜜公爵店的草莓布丁。”** 德拉科捏着鼻子讲到。

        这下波特愣住啦。他站在那儿，傻乎乎地盯着德拉科，眼镜从鼻梁滑到了鼻尖都没有推一下。奏效了！德拉科在内心欢呼雀跃，奏效了！

        完美的比喻句！

        结果下一秒，波特又挥出了一拳，砸到了德拉科肩膀上。

**“死基佬啊！”**

        波特大吼道。

        “离我远点！”

 

        TBC.


End file.
